


Sleepless

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**DS9, Chamber 901, Habitat Level H-3**

The room lies in almost complete darkness, only illuminated by the light of distant stars falling through the quarters only window. There are two silhouettes barely visible in bed together. All is silent.

Then soft murmering sets in...

"Julian? What are you doing?" A drowsy Cardassian male voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?

 "Hmm."

 "We had a very busy afternoon in the infirmary, you see. Luckily that freighter accident caused only light injuries among passengers and crew but the sheer number of people who needed treatment put us really to our limits. I fear I'm still pretty high-strung."

 "So?"

 "Well, ahem, I'm counting sheep."

 "You're what?" The formerly drowsy Cardassian male voice changes to puzzled.

 "It's an time-honoured earth tradition when you have trouble going to sleep, but really need to because it's late and you know you have to get up early...and...anyway, you just lie back and imagine sheep jumping over a fence or a hedge and you count them. They are earth animals, silly things really, but with lovely warm woolly fur. You might actually have some fabrics with sheep-wool in your shop."

 "And by counting them you fall asleep?"

 "Well, in theory."

 "You're not?" The not so drowsy Cardassian male voice sounds rather resigned by now.

 "I've discovered that it's a bit boring actually, so I came up with a bit of a variation. You see, normally you just imagine one white sheep after another jumping over the hedge. But sheep are not necessarily white, sometimes they are black, or brown or even rust-coloured. So I've added some of those to my flock, just to make it a bit more interesting."

 "Julian, your using a time-honoured earth tradition to help falling asleep and find ways to make it more exciting? Really?"

 "Hmm, if you put it like that, it does sound a bit stupid, or rather _sheepish_."

 Human giggling follows.

 "That reminds me. Sheep are really interesting. And I think they played a very important role in the discovery of genetics in earth's history. There was this Austrian monk who went by the name of Mendel and I think he cross-bred them to find out how the wool's colour was descended from one generation upon the next. And ... Elim, what are you doing?"

 "I'm getting you out of your pyjamas." The Cardassian male voice has gathered new purpose now.

 "But didn't you say your were tired?"

 "I _was_. That is before you started telling me about woolly jumping earth animals and breeding monks. _Now_ I'm wide awake."

 "I see."

 "Well, unless you'd rather want to go back to your sheep-counting that is..."

 "Oh no, lets..." A very enthusiastic Human male voice.

 Rustling follows.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mendel used pea plants to study genetics, but those seldom jump over hedges... :D


End file.
